Web browsing and productivity applications, such as word processing, spread sheet and presentation applications, are some of the most common use cases on computing devices such as desktop Personal Computer (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, smart phones and the like. There is a continuing push to lower operation for browsing, productivity applications, movie streaming and other related high-usage task to improve the user experience by increasing the Hours of Battery Life (HoBL) for such portable computing devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to reduce memory usage, reduce communication bandwidth utilization and shortened runtime to achieve lower power consumption in a number of different types of computing devices.